1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet of plastics material composed of parts which can be snapped together.
2. Prior Art
There have heretofore been known and used various grommets made of metal or plastics for setting in sheet material such as fabrics as of hats. One typical form of grommet that is illustrated in FIG. 7 of the accompanying drawings comprises an eyelet and a washer which are assembled together by staking the eyelet end on the washer with the fabric therebetween. The staked eyelet end is curled or deformed to such an extent that cracks are formed therein which will catch hairs of the wearer of the hat in which the grommet is set and, where the eyelet is made of metal, will assist the eyelet in getting corroded.
An attempt to avoid such cracks in plastics grommets would be to bond the eyelet and the washer together by application of heat or ultrasonic vibration. Such bonding technique however necessitates special equipment and hence results in a complex assembling procedure.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 49-145809 published on Dec. 17, 1974 discloses a grommet of plastics material comprising male and female members snappable together. However, an undue amount of force is required to combine the two members together and one or both of the members tend to crack or be deformed since the interfitting edges are angularly shaped and the female member is too rigid to be smoothly snapped on the male member.